The Fidelity
by papayann
Summary: After the war, Guy is confident that he and Matthew will stay together. The theif, however, is proving to be ridiculously cryptic, as always. Meanwhile, Nino is trying to heal, and Heath and Legault and Raven and the rest... well, it isn't over yet. Yaoi.


Guy sighed loudly, hoping that Matthew would notice him this time. Really, how long could he possibly play tag with a bedridden girl?

"You're it!" Matthew grinned, poking the young sage.

"You're it!" she giggled back happily.

Legault watched this interaction with one eyebrow raised elegantly. "Matthew, I think poor Guy is a little fed up with you, you know."

Matthew looked up, faking astonishment. "Oh?" He stood up and walked over to Guy, making sure to first tap Nino with his foot. "You're it!" he called over his shoulder.

"Hey, no fair! Now I can't reach you!" she pouted, crossing her arms. Matthew winked at her.

"Just a second, kid," he replied before turning to face the irritated young swordsman. "So, Guy, what's wrong?" he asked, wide-eyed and smirking.

Guy twitched.

"Matthew, you know-" he cut himself off before he could finish that sentence- he knew from experience that saying 'you know what…' to the thief only led to strange complications. "You've been playing tag with Nino for 7 minutes already." Matthew blinked at him.

"Yes, I have, Guy! Thank you so much for keeping track," he grinned, leaning closer. Guy flushed.

"Y-you haven't moved since you sat there except to poke her, and all you've said is…"

"You're it!" Nino's gleeful cry cut him off. Guy looked at her in disbelief- she'd had Legault poke Matthew while she was holding his hand. Matthew made a face.

"Ah! You little brat," he turned around and poked her once more, before stepping even further away, far out of her or Legault's range. He smirked.

"T-that's it…" Guy muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked out of the tent. He just couldn't handle them anymore.

"Matthew, I do believe that you should go talk to him," the sound of Legault's voice followed him. Guy growled- Matthew was being such a jerk!

He stormed through the campsite as fast as he could- he didn't really want the Ostian man to follow him. "Stupid thieves… stupid war… stupid army…" he muttered under his breath as he sidestepped Serra as she directed Erk in packing her things. "Stupid leaving," Guy added as an afterthought.

The army was currently on Fargus's ship on their way back from Dread Aisle. 'Their final journey together,' Eliwood had announced to the group a day earlier. Now everyone was busy gathering their things together and making travel arrangements… plans for the future.

"Damn planning," Guy continued, "Stupid, stupid future."

He had already decided that he was going to stay with Matthew, no matter where they went. It was an easy choice to make- he would miss the other man to an extreme if they were separated, especially after all they had been through together. The idea of not being with him actually _hurt._ So that was that.

Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

Guy shook his head, still moving throughout the ship at top speed. The only problem was, Matthew wouldn't tell Guy what _he_ was planning on doing. Or rather, he changed his mind each time he was asked. The first time, it had been 'wherever my work takes me'. Guy had balked at this. He'd almost forgotten that Matthew was, in fact, a spy. And even Guy knew enough that a spy couldn't afford to travel with a Sacaen swordsmaster at their side at all times.

However, when he brought the subject up once more, Matthew had dismissed his previous idea immediately.

'Too risky,' he'd said. 'I think I'll just wander a bit, you know?'

Now _that_ sounded more like something Guy could do.

But again, he'd changed his answer. And hell, were there a lot of them. 'Signing that assassin contract' came up, but then, so did 'going around as some cool magician man', so Guy couldn't take anything he said seriously.

And the worst thing was, Matthew had never once mentioned Guy in any of these plans.

Abruptly, Guy snorted, shaking his head once more. He didn't care in the least whether or not Matthew planned to have Guy around- he was going no matter what, and that was that. _That_ was right. It didn't matter _what_ Matthew said.

With that thought, Guy headed to where he knew Louise would be. He found the odd woman very… comforting... to be around. Though, of course, he'd never say it in as many words. He was only 17, after all.

--

Hey, people, guess what? This can count as a sequel to _Run!_ Or not. It honestly doesn't matter if you've read that story or not… actually, it would probably be better if you haven't. I wrote it 2 year ago, you see, and… well… eugh.

But anyway, back on topic, I'm kinda writing this as something a bit lighter than my other stories. MattGuy is just so cute and can be so, so fluffy (though the Leila aspect is always sobering…) and I figured I may as well continue from where _Run_ left off.

So basically, this is a story set after the war using the specific details that I used in _Run._ But they aren't really important, and this story can easily read as a standalone. And I'm really, really sorry for this ramble, but I somehow feel it's necessary.

And this will also follow the stories of a couple other pairings that I feel need a bit more backstory (for example, I left Raven with one hand having been cut off… calls for some resolution, ne?). Though I _may_ separate each pairing/individual into a different story. Thoughts?

Haha, sorry for this looooooong note. Thanks so much for reading, and please leave a review!!


End file.
